


Подлинная история отвратительной красной пиявки

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У пчеловодов много тайн. Расспросите их, и вы узнаете даже то, что скрывали Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подлинная история отвратительной красной пиявки

Подлинная история отвратительной красной пиявки 

Название: Подлинная история отвратительной красной пиявки  
Автор: Svengaly  
Бета: Alves  
Версия: АКД  
Размер: мини  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон, ОМП  
Категория: слэш  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: экшен, драма, юмор, элементы стеба   
Краткое содержание: У пчеловодов много тайн. Расспросите их, и вы узнаете даже то, что скрывали Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон. 

Отец мой, почтенный фермер из Сассекса, всю свою жизнь провёл в глубоком убеждении, что единственный в мире предмет, заслуживающий внимания, — это пчёлы. Кажется, на склоне дней он разуверился и в пчёлах, но поскольку он никогда не заговаривал со мной на эту тему, не возьмусь этого утверждать. Он провёл свой век среди ульев, не интересуясь политикой, не слушая сплетен. Читал отец по складам, едва умел написать своё имя и не знал никаких языков, кроме английского и пчелиного (владея последним в совершенстве). Он был доволен своей жизнью и не желал для меня ничего лучшего. 

Матушка, однако, была женщиной честолюбивой и всячески поддерживала моё стремление учиться, тем более что я обнаруживал способности к наукам. Отец только морщился, когда я приносил домой очередную награду за успехи в чистописании или истории, и скептически взирал на заполонявшие дом книги. К счастью, не поощряя моих занятий, отец им и не препятствовал, особенно обнаружив, что пчёлы испытывают ко мне такое же недоверие, как и я к ним. 

Человек он был небедный, несмотря на свой простецкий вид. Трудолюбие и практичный склад ума позволили отцу скопить небольшое состояние, и после того, как мне удалось получить стипендию в одном из кембриджских колледжей, он согласился оплачивать мои расходы на проживание. Возможно, свою роль сыграла специальность, которую я избрал — энтомология. Пусть я не имел способностей к практическому разведению пчёл, теоретические мои познания были довольно велики, и я намеревался расширить их ещё больше. 

Мне пришлось прервать учёбу на четыре года, после чего я вернулся к энтомологии с новой решимостью. Теперь, после войны, насекомые, особенно пчёлы, представлялись мне существами куда более разумными, чем люди. 

Надеюсь, я не разочаровал старика. Вопреки его тайным опасениям (весьма откровенно выражавшихся на его грубом, обветренном лице библейского пророка), я не пустился во все тяжкие, не спился и не погряз в пучине разврата. С крестьянским усердием я возделывал научные нивы и весьма в том преуспел, а компанию мне составляли такие же серьёзные, трудолюбивые молодые люди. Один из них, Льюис Хэвиленд, избравший в качестве поприща английскую литературу, стал моим лучшим другом. 

Каникулы перед последним годом обучения мы решили провести на нашей ферме. Льюис был рад побыть в тишине, под просторным сельским небом. После того, как его завалило в окопе, у него развилась лёгкая форма клаустрофобии. Даже квартира, которую мы снимали на двоих, порой казалась ему слишком тесной. Я понимал его. Удивительно, что Льюис так легко отделался: я помню дрожь, сотрясавшую его тело, помню и вопли другого нашего однополчанина, когда мы вытаскивали их из могилы, в которую превратился окоп и где под слоем земли, среди тел погибших товарищей, они провели ужасную ночь длиною в вечность. 

Как бы то ни было, это прошло и нечего об этом вспоминать.

В то лето мы оба были в отличном настроении, погода стояла превосходная, матушка хлопотала вокруг нас, потчуя своими лучшими блюдами. Людям, презирающим английскую кухню, следует столоваться у моей матушки, и всё их нерасположение к пудингам и пирогам с почками как рукой снимет. Сам я не слишком хороший едок — после отравления ипритом желудок уже не тот, но Льюис отдавал матушкиной стряпне должное, и она сияла, как солнце. Отец тоже находился в хорошем расположении духа, о чём свидетельствовал жизнерадостный тон его хмыканий и пофыркиваний. 

Я полностью преодолел своё недоверие к пчёлам и охотно возился с ульями, восхищаясь прекрасным упорядоченным миром этих маленьких существ. Даже Льюис совершил несколько экскурсий на пасеку. Отец, однако, заметил, как он вздрагивает, когда пчела проносится мимо его головы (весьма напоминает пули германских снайперов) и дал мне понять, что эти вылазки лучше прекратить. Пчёлы, как собаки, чувствуют человеческий страх и реагируют на него независимо от причины, которой страх вызван. 

Так что мы катались на велосипедах, купались в озере и проводили время, как два беззаботных школьника. 

Льюис нашёл сборник рассказов доктора Уотсона, которым я зачитывался в школе, и чрезвычайно ему обрадовался. Помимо несомненных развлекательных достоинств этих рассказов, он считал доктора Уотсона превосходным стилистом. Я с ним не спорил. В стилистике я понимаю не больше, чем Льюис — в строении тела пчелы, и единственный критерий, по которому я оцениваю книги — нравятся они мне или нет. Книги Уотсона мне нравились, и я искренне жалел, что не смогу прочесть многочисленные истории, упоминания о которых доктор так щедро разбросал по своим сочинениям, снабжая их безжалостной припиской: «Однако об этом я не имею возможности поведать миру». 

— А, этот парень! — проронил отец однажды, заметив в руках Льюиса истрёпанную «Собаку Баскервилей». 

— Какой парень? — переспросил я.

— Да вот, что книжку эту написал. 

Отец зажал в зубах старую трубку из верескового корня, предварительно умяв табак подушечкой большого пальца, и чиркнул кресалом. Трубку, по его убеждению, следовало разжигать «живым» огнём, спички для этого не годились. 

— Уж и любил он поболтать, — сказал отец, выпуская первое облако ароматного дыма. — Вьётся вокруг своего приятеля и всё жужжит, жужжит — чисто пчела. 

— Вы знали доктора Уотсона? — благоговейно промолвил Льюис и взглянул на меня с возмущением. 

Я развёл руками — для меня это была такая же новость, как и для него. 

— Как сказать — знал? — философски вымолвил отец и выпустил два кольца дыма, ловко нанизав их одно на другое, — трюк, который меня восхищал и который я так и не смог повторить. 

Говорят, таланты передаются через поколение, и мой сын мог бы унаследовать этот забавный дар. Жаль только, у меня не будет детей. 

— Приятель доктора жил неподалёку, — объяснил отец. — Тоже пасеку держал. Мы с ним иной раз разговаривали, он в пчёлах толк понимал. А доктор к нему всё в гости ездил. 

Тут уже и я утратил дар речи и мог только таращиться в изумлении. 

— Отец, вы никогда не говорили, что знакомы с мистером Холмсом! — вымолвил я наконец. 

— Чего тут говорить? — Отец взглянул на меня с любопытством. — А кто он был, этот Холмс? «Шишка» какая-то? Поди, тоже писатель? 

— Нет, он был великий сыщик, — проговорил Льюис, рассматривая отца так, точно тот признался, что водил знакомство с волшебником Мерлином (пожалуй, я бы не удивился). 

— Ишь ты — сыщик! Я думал, таких порядочные люди на порог не пускают, а среди них и великие попадаются. Это про него, что ли, книжки? — Отец кивнул на «Собаку». 

— Да, — сказал я.

— Кажись, у меня ещё одна такая писулька есть. — Отец тяжело поднялся, выдвинул ящик буфета, в котором хранились документы и оплаченные счета, неторопливо перебрал их чуткими, некрестьянскими пальцами, длину и гибкость которых я унаследовал, и из-под стопки пожелтевших бумаг вытянул тоненькую тетрадочку. 

— Как-то этот Холмс приходил поглядеть, как я переселяю рой, — сказал он, — а его доктор с ним увязался. На пасеку он не ходок был, остался в доме. Занять мне его было нечем, так он попросил какой-нибудь бумаги и чернил. Нашёл я ему эту тетрадку, карандаш, вот он и писал всё время, пока мы с Холмсом занимались роем. А когда засобирались уходить, доктор отдал тетрадку мне. Я говорю: «На что?», а он засмеялся и сказал: «Потому что я уверен — вы никогда это не прочтёте». Выбрасывать, мол, жалко, а печатать нельзя. Тайна там какая-то.

— И ты не прочитал? — спросил я.

— Нет. Зачем мне? — ответил отец. — Я и забыл про неё. Сейчас вот вспомнил. 

— Вы можете отдать мне её на время? — спросил Льюис сдавленным голосом. — Я перепишу и верну вам тетрадь в целости и сохранности, обещаю!

Отец выколотил трубку и поднялся.

— Мне она ни к чему. Роджера вон спроси, если ему не надо, можешь совсем забрать. А я пойду пчёлок проведать.

Он кивнул нам и вышел, топая башмаками. 

Льюис уставился на меня, прижимая тетрадку к груди. Его глаза горели, как у графа Дракулы. Пожалуй, я поостерегся бы отнимать у него тетрадку, даже если бы имел такое намерение. 

— Дай хоть потом почитать, — сказал я.

Льюис нетерпеливо вздохнул и развернул тетрадь. Судя по её толщине, рассказ был совсем коротеньким. Минуту я глядел на Льюиса, углубившегося в чтение с самозабвением школьника, на соломенную прядь, падавшую ему на глаза, и ссутуленные широкие плечи, а потом вышел выкурить сигарету. 

Погода стояла тёплая, собирался дождь, и в воздухе стоял особый летний запах: сухой травы, кур, копающихся в капустных грядках, горячей земли и свежего белья, которое матушка собирала, тревожно поглядывая на небо. Я помог ей снять простыни и сложить их в стопки. 

Когда я вернулся, Льюис уже закончил чтение. Зная, с какой скоростью он глотает книги, я предположил, что рассказ он прочёл не один раз. Вид у него, однако, был не такой счастливый, какой подобает поклоннику, наткнувшемуся на неизвестное произведение любимого автора, а смущённый донельзя. Кончики его ушей алели, как если бы он вдруг увидел нечто привлекательное, но не вполне приличное. Такое же выражение лица у него было, когда мы впервые увидели друг друга полностью обнажёнными. 

— Рассказ написал не доктор Уотсон? — осведомился я. — Или под старость лет доктор исписался, и история тебя разочаровала? 

— Ни то, ни другое, — пробормотал Льюис. — Это что-то… я даже не знаю, что об этом сказать. Прочти сам, пожалуйста. 

— Непременно, сразу после ужина. — Я с интересом взглянул на Льюиса. 

Он встретился со мной взглядом и тут же отвёл его. По его губам скользнула лёгкая улыбка, смущённая и одновременно… как бы это сказать… блудливая. Всё это так меня заинтриговало, что я едва дождался окончания ужина. Льюис тоже ёрзал и вздыхал, так что матушка даже поинтересовалась, хорошо ли он себя чувствует. Льюис покраснел и ответил, что всё в порядке. 

— О чём рассказ-то? — спросил отец.

— Еще не успел прочитать, — сказал я. 

— О расследовании, касающемся одной военной тайны, уже давно устаревшей, — ответил Льюис, снова краснея. 

— А… военной, — проронил отец, теряя интерес. — Вам тогда и карты в руки. Я в этом военном деле сроду ничего не понимал. 

Матушка вздохнула и посмотрела на нас с Льюисом взглядом, ясно показывающим, как бы ей хотелось, чтобы и мы тоже ничего не понимали в военном деле. 

После ужина мы ушли в отведённую нам комнату. Я зажёг керосиновую лампу и, сбросив ботинки, вытянулся на своей кровати прямо поверх лоскутного одеяла. Льюис устроился в ногах. Подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками, он наблюдал за ночными мотыльками, кружившими над лампой. 

Я открыл тетрадь, вздохнул от предвкушения и прочёл: 

«Подлинная история отвратительной красной пиявки»

***

Как я уже писал ранее, первые годы после возвращения Шерлока Холмса были необычайно богаты на интересные дела, хотя подчас дела эти изобиловали ужасными деталями. О некоторых из них я рассказал, но многие по разным причинам должен был утаить от публики. Однако с годами у меня развился некий порок, который Холмс со свойственным ему бессердечием называет «синдромом биографа». Мне невыносимо думать, что хоть одно из наших совместных приключений канет в Лету. Поэтому я поступлю подобно цирюльнику царя Мидаса и нашепчу эту историю в ямку в земле. Фермер — человек, которому я планирую оставить этот рассказ — никогда его не прочитает. Скорее всего, история пиявки отправится на растопку печки. Вряд ли я буду об этом сожалеть.

Началось всё с письма, которое Холмс получил одним туманным сентябрьским утром. Лето едва закончилось, и дни стояли тёплые, хотя и пасмурные. В такую погоду приятно прокатиться за город, поэтому предложение Холмса отправиться с ним в поместье одного учёного, недавно погибшего при загадочных обстоятельствах, я принял с радостью.

Нас с Холмсом встретила вдова покойного, которая и написала письмо. Эта достойная женщина была искренне привязана к супругу, и его безвременная кончина крайне её огорчила: обстоятельство, которое, очевидно, и послужило причиной помутнения её рассудка, в остальном весьма ясного. Теория миссис Давенпорт состояла в том, что её мужа погубил вампир, который до сих пор прячется в особняке. Холмс встретил эту достойную сожаления гипотезу вежливым кивком и осведомился лишь, почему миссис Давенпорт пришла к такому выводу. 

— Состояние, в котором находилось тело моего мужа, — неоспоримое тому доказательство, — решительно сказала миссис Давенпорт. — Он был белый, как гипс, и только его шея отекла, почернела и раздулась, а сбоку, напротив артерии, я заметила круглую ранку — след от укуса вампира. 

— А что сказал коронер? 

— До расследования дело не дошло. Доктор решил, что у мужа случился апоплексический удар, а ранка осталась после бритья. Но я отказываюсь в это верить! Мой батюшка скончался от удара, и он выглядел совсем иначе. 

Я хотел сказать, что в каждом случае внешние признаки удара могут отличаться, и довольно сильно, однако Холмс неприметно покачал головой, призывая меня не вмешиваться. Затем он попросил разрешения осмотреть лабораторию и виварий покойного. 

Мистер Давенпорт занимался изучением червей. Виварий в буквальном смысле кишел его отвратительными питомцами. Всё они, разумеется, размещались в стеклянных ящиках, оснащённых дорогостоящими системами подогрева, освещения и затемнения. Некоторые черви были весьма велики. Тропические разновидности выглядели в высшей степени устрашающе. 

— Бедняжки! — сказала миссис Давенпорт, промокая платочком слёзы. — Они чувствуют, что их хозяина больше нет. Поглядите, какие они грустные! Не волнуйся, милый Джордж, — промолвила она пылко, обращаясь к потолку вивария, — я не оставлю их! Они будут счастливы со мной. 

Холмс, не слушая её излияний, перемещался от ящика к ящику, внимательно разглядывая их обитателей. 

— Все они совершенно безобидны, — вынес он вердикт. 

— Конечно. — Миссис Давенпорт даже как будто оскорбилась. — Они бы не причинили Роджеру вреда. Это всё равно, что отцеубийство! 

— Здесь все питомцы? — спросил Холмс.

— Право, не знаю. Нужно взглянуть на записи.

Миссис Давенпорт выдвинула ящик стола и подала Холмсу толстый журнал. Он быстро перелистал страницы. 

— Здесь отмечена доставка речного червя из Амазонии, — сказал он. — Как я понимаю, это существо должно было находиться вон в том пустом ящике. 

— Возможно, он погиб, — сказала миссис Давенпорт. — С ними такое случается, особенно с экземплярами из тропиков. Им не подходит наш климат. 

— Хотел бы я взглянуть на того, кому он подходит, — пробормотал Холмс. — Теперь, если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы осмотреть спальню вашего мужа. 

— Конечно, — ответила миссис Давенпорт с виноватым видом. — К сожалению, постель успели убрать, но всё остальное я велела не трогать.

— Превосходно, — сказал Холмс, когда мы вошли в комнату.

Воздух здесь был спёртый, вещи разбросаны так, как это делает человек, собирающийся отойти ко сну, а не в иной мир. При виде этого беспорядка миссис Давенпорт прерывисто вздохнула и отошла к дверям. 

— Здесь что-то стояло, — заметил Холмс, указывая на столик у изголовья. — Что-то прямоугольное и влажное. 

— Всего лишь аквариум с рыбками. Я велела отнести его к себе. Рыбки очень нежные и не выносят холода. 

— Крови было много?

Холмс так хладнокровен, что зачастую задаёт близким погибших очень жестокие вопросы, не сознавая этого. 

— Не очень, — сказала миссис Давенпорт сдавленным голосом. — Небольшое пятно возле шеи на подушке. 

— Ваш супруг сопротивлялся? 

— Нет, он умер тихо, во сне. Вампиры всегда усыпляют своих жертв. Вы ведь останетесь на ночь? Я уверена, что гнусная тварь явится и за мной. 

Холмс согласился. 

— Разумеется, я не верю ни в каких вампиров, — сказал он мне, — однако пока что понятия не имею, что послужило причиной смерти Давенпорта. 

— Скорее всего, это действительно был удар, — заметил я. 

— Нет, Уотсон, здесь что-то другое. 

Холмс задумчиво покачал головой, раскуривая трубку. Я вздохнул, представляя, что подумает хозяйка, обнаружив, что прелестные драпировки в нашей комнате пропитались запахом крепчайшего, не выветривающегося матросского табака. 

Увы, бедной миссис Давенпорт уже не представилось возможности выразить неудовольствие. Утром мы пробудились от душераздирающего крика. В халатах, растрёпанные, мы прибежали на непрекращающийся вопль. Горничная, крепкая, на вид вовсе не пугливая девица, стояла посреди спальни миссис Давенпорт и выла, широко открыв рот. Я подошёл к кровати. Миссис Давенпорт лежала мёртвая. 

Поза её была спокойной, руки сложены на животе, лицо имело мирное, немного печальное выражение. Однако кожа её была мраморно-белой, слишком бледной даже для мертвеца, а шея, напротив, багровой и раздувшейся. Склонившись ниже, я увидел на коже небольшую дырочку, похожую на прокол. 

— Что же это такое? — пробормотал я. — Выглядит и впрямь так, словно её укусил вампир. 

Горничная зарыдала басом. Холмс бросил на меня гневный взгляд и вывел девушку в коридор. Вернувшись, он тщательно осмотрел тело, а затем — всю комнату и не нашёл ничего необычного, кроме небольшого, но любовно обустроенного аквариума с яркими рыбками. Две рыбки плавали кверху брюхом, остальные сбились в стайку в углу аквариума и угрюмо висели на месте, точно гибель хозяйки ввела их в транс. 

— Не знал, что рыбки — столь чувствительные существа, — заметил я. 

— Не говорите глупости, Уотсон! — рассердился Холмс. — Они не более чувствительны, чем эти фазаны на обоях. Взгляните лучше сюда. Что это? 

Я пригляделся. По подушке тянулся чуть заметный красный след — как будто протащили окровавленный шнурок. Я хотел сказать, что не имею ни малейшего представления о происхождении этого следа, как появился растерянный доктор. Это был пожилой сельский врач, никогда доселе не сталкивавшийся с подобными историями. Мы сообща решили отправить нарочного к сыну покойной, учившемуся в Оксфорде, а за полицией послать позже, если в этом будет необходимость. Смерть миссис Давенпорт выглядела бы естественной, если бы не два таких случая подряд и не странные ранки на шее. 

Мы с Холмсом ещё раз обыскали дом и расспросили слуг. Никто не видел ничего странного (за исключением червей) и не слышал необычных звуков. Только одна горничная вспомнила, что незадолго до смерти хозяина заметила, как в аквариуме в его спальне плавает красный шнур, отвязавшийся, должно быть, от занавеси у кровати. Горничная собиралась сказать об этом, но, обернувшись, увидела, что шнур исчез.

Услышав это, Холмс нахмурился и велел спустить воду в аквариуме. Вызвали человека, который помогал Давенпорту ухаживать за животными, аквариум освободили, но ничего, кроме рыбок и водорослей, в нём не оказалось. 

— Не знаю, что и думать, — признался Холмс, сжав переносицу своими тонкими пальцами. — Думаю, мы должны провести ночь в этой комнате. Возможно, это позволит нам обнаружить ключ к этой ужасной загадке. 

Миссис Давенпорт перенесли в спальню её мужа, а мы как могли устроились в её комнате. 

В доме стояла глубокая тишина. Испуганные слуги, среди которых мгновенно разлетелись неосмотрительно озвученные мною слухи о вампире, попрятались по спальням. Тихо журчала вода в дорогой красивой игрушке — комнатном фонтанчике, изображавшем мельницу с запрудой. Колесо мельнички исправно вращалось. 

Я расположился в кресле, а Холмс сидел за столом, подперев голову руками, и наблюдал за движением мельничного колеса. Мерное журчание воды и уютное потрескивание огня в камине навевало сон, и я начал клевать носом, как вдруг восклицание Холмса вырвало меня из дрёмы. 

— Уотсон, я болван! Красный шнур! Тропический червь! Миссис Давенпорт была права — их обоих убил вампир, и я знаю, где он прячется!

Порой озарения у Холмса случаются так внезапно, что его холодный ум не успевает остановить своего хозяина, и тогда Холмс совершает поступки, которые иначе, как безумными, не назовёшь. 

Он сунул руку в запруду и вытащил оттуда извивающуюся, жирную тварь цвета сырого мяса!

Я вскрикнул от ужаса и омерзения. 

Тварь изогнула своё длинное тело и, выскользнув из руки Холмса, упала и поползла по его животу, потом вытянулась в нитку и ввинтилась Холмсу под одежду. 

— Я всё понял! — бормотал он, лихорадочно расстёгивая брюки. — Красный след, аквариум! Это не простой червь, Уотсон. Давенпорту доставили пиявку. Перед тем, как укусить, эти твари впрыскивают жертве анестезирующее средство, отчего укушенный не чувствует боли. Но в слюне этого существа содержится ещё и яд. Давенпорты погибли не от кровопотери, а от удушья — пиявка нашла артерию на горле, и опухоль перекрыла дыхательные пути. Если бы она впилась в другое место… О!

Лицо Холмса стало растерянным и беспомощным, как у ребёнка. Он спустил брюки вместе с бельём и посмотрел вниз. Омерзительная пиявка висела, присосавшись к его детородному органу. 

— Боже мой, Уотсон, — прошептал Холмс. — Яд! Сделайте что-нибудь! 

Я никогда ещё не видел такого ужаса и отчаяния на его лице. 

Действовать следовало быстро, но хладнокровно. Для начала нужно было сделать так, чтобы пиявка разжала челюсти, не оставив своих зубчиков в ранке. Я раскурил сигарету и приложил её к пиявке. Тварь скорчилась и упала на пол. Я немедленно растоптал её. 

Теперь следовало удалить яд. Я надеялся, что пиявка не успела присосаться как следует, однако пострадавший орган уже начал распухать. Холмс побледнел, его лицо подёргивалось от боли. Оставалось только одно.

Я усадил его на стул, вздохнул, собрался с силами и приник губами к ранке. Мне пришло в голову: чем сильнее будет циркуляция крови, тем больше яда мне удастся отсосать, поэтому рукой я начал осторожно массировать член Холмса, возбуждая его. Ранка кровоточила довольно сильно. Я несколько раз сплюнул на пол, прямо на раздавленные останки маленького чудовища. 

Холмс тяжело дышал и выгибался навстречу движениям моей ладони и языка. Похоже, что боль уже уступила место удовольствию. Я был рад этому — мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы мой друг страдал. Наконец, я счёл, что весь яд удалён. Отстранившись, чтобы сказать об этом, я рефлекторно сжал член Холмса сильнее и тем самым довёл его до кульминации — сперма брызнула мне в лицо. 

Холмс ахнул и взглянул на меня с испугом. 

— Простите, Уотсон, — сказал он чуть слышно.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил я, вставая с колен и вытирая лицо платком. — Это естественная реакция. К счастью, пиявка не успела впрыснуть достаточное количество яда, и все функции вашего органа должны сохраниться. 

Я прополоскал рот водой из графина и сплюнул в таз для умывания. У меня здоровые зубы, иначе я не рискнул бы проделать подобное даже ради спасения жизни Холмса. 

Кровотечение ещё не прекратилось. Я сходил в нашу комнату за саквояжем и наложил повязку на член Холмса. Брюки не застёгивались, так что пришлось оставить его снаружи. 

Ужас и потрясение прибывшего наутро Давенпорта-младшего, а также доктора и слуг при виде виновника трагедии, были слишком сильны, чтобы кому-то пришло в голову допытываться, отчего это Холмс расхаживает по дому в наглухо застёгнутом пальто. 

Впоследствии он признавался, что путешествовать в таком виде, зная, что достаточно потерять пуговицу, чтобы его арестовали за нарушение общественного порядка, оказалось опытом чрезвычайно смущающего, но в то же время будоражащего свойства. 

Разумеется, мне вовсе не следовало бы упоминать об этом деле, однако, случайно обмолвившись о нём в одном из рассказов, я впоследствии неоднократно вынужден был отбиваться от расспросов, упирая на выдающуюся омерзительность главного фигуранта дела. В действительности, хотя пиявка и была весьма неприятной тварью, сам по себе случай не показался мне столь уж отвратительным. Напротив, я нашёл процесс избавления от яда довольно волнующим, хотя в тот момент, конечно, ни о чём подобном не думал. Когда позднее Холмс, смущаясь (отдельное удовольствие, поскольку мне редко приходилось видеть его в таком состоянии), предложил оказать ответную услугу в качестве благодарности, я не стал отказываться. 

Однако пора заканчивать: пчеловоды возвращаются. 

Скоро история о красной пиявке развеется вместе с дымом. Прощай, несчастная пиявка! Странная тебе выпала участь: быть исторгнутой из родных мутных вод, пересечь океан, достичь английских берегов; стать причиной гибели достойной супружеской пары и причиной сближения другой пары, которую я отказываюсь считать недостойной лишь по причине некоторой вольности взглядов. 

У всякого живого существа есть свой удел и предназначение, и кто знает, о чём жужжит пчела? Возможно, она декламирует трагедию пчелиного Еврипида. 

***

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — спросил Льюис, не отрывая взгляда от лампы.

— Вероятно, ты слышал о двоякодышащих рыбах, — сказал я, подумав. — Бассейн Амазонки до сих пор ещё очень плохо изучен. Вероятно, бедняге Давенпорту привезли особый вид пиявки, которая может передвигаться и по суше. Не знаю, зачем он сунул её в аквариум — может быть, решил, что там ей будет лучше, однако ночью ей удалось выбраться и убить его, после чего она благополучно вернулась в аквариум. То же произошло и с миссис Давенпорт. Видимо, женщина шевельнулась во сне и сбросила пиявку на пол. В аквариум она вернуться не смогла и каким-то образом забралась в фонтанчик.

— Если бы я не знал тебя, Роджер, то подумал бы, что ты надо мной издеваешься. — Льюис вытянулся и лёг рядом со мной. — Что ты думаешь о… медицинской части? 

— Разумеется, публиковать это нельзя. Страшно подумать, какой разразился бы скандал! Холмс должен оставаться живой мыслящей машиной, а Уотсон — его преданным литературным Пятницей. 

— У меня всегда были сомнения насчёт Пятницы, — задумчиво сказал Льюис, просунув руку под мою рубашку. 

— У тебя насчёт всех сомнения, — проворчал я. — Решено, этот рассказ не увидит света. И, Льюис, ты должен обещать мне одну вещь. Те рассказы, которые ты пишешь, — они ведь не о нас с тобой? 

— Нет, конечно. То есть… не в прямой форме. Я не могу вовсе не использовать свой жизненный опыт.

— Используй его как можно аккуратнее, пожалуйста. И не нашёптывай в ямку ничего из тех вещей, которые не желаешь видеть обнародованными. Сам видишь — тростник вырастает всегда. 

Льюис засмеялся и пообещал. 

Опыт доктора Уотсона меня убедил, что никакая предосторожность не бывает излишней. Единственное место, где человек может позволить себе быть до конца откровенным — его собственный дневник. 

Уж мой-то никто не прочтёт, в этом я уверен.


End file.
